


party favor.

by lulumonch



Series: dadvid oneshots [4]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Child Neglect, David Acting as Max's (Camp Camp) Parental Figure, Fluffy, Gen, Max is angsty, Oneshot, Short, cursing, dadvid, intended lowercase, max's birthay, not ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulumonch/pseuds/lulumonch
Summary: and i hate to do this to you on your birthday.happy birthday, by the way.it's not you, it's me and all that other bullshit.you know that's bullshit,don't ya, babe?





	party favor.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so this fic isn't related to the other one in this series,it is a stand alone. also song credits to billie eilish for her song 'party favor'!

david was positively _beaming._

he ran around the mess hall, directing the campers on where to set what up. specifically, where to set birthday party supplies up.

thanks to one of the pages with a 'best friends' quiz that nikki had stolen from one of gwen's magazines and forced both max and neil to fill out, _today_ was max's birthday. david felt a small bubble of anger in his chest when he couldn't even find max's birthday on his registration form, but unfortunately after what max told him on parent's day, he wasn't surprised.

david refused to let that bring him down, though. he was planning on making max's birthday party as fun-packed as possible. he tapped his leg excitedly while blowing up a few more balloons for the final touches.

"he's coming!" neil yell-whispered from the window, quickly ducking behind a table with nikki- who was _literally_ vibrating with enthusiasm. "okay guys, get in your hiding places!" david squealed, his voice rasing three octaves off of pure adrenaline. 

the campers quickly scrambled throughout the mess hall, under tables and chairs, in the pantry or behind streamers. even gwen had a small smile tugging at her lips as she tucked behind a wall, reaching her arm out to the light switch.

david heard the unmistakable footsteps of no other than max get closer and closer. david put three fingers up in the air, using the other hand to muffle his giggles.

he dropped the first finger as he heard max's footsteps get closer.

he dropped the other finger as he stopped in front of the door.

and finally, he dropped the last finger as he heard the heavy door get pushed open.

gwen quickly flicked the lights on, david smiled wide, holding one end of his birthday banner, nikki and neil on the other side, nerris threw some confetti in the air, ered simply flashed a _cool_ grin, dolph revealed a painting for him, harrison made a bird fly out of his hat, nurf held space kid upside down as a present, and preston made a loud promise to put on a play for him. they all screamed out different things, but the overall point still stood.

it was _perfect._

that's what david thought until he saw max.

he did not...look like himself.

his eyes were sagging, bags beginning to form beneath them, his hair was barely brushed and all the unruly curls were shoved under his hood, and his posture was slouched.

he looked taken aback, flinching and trying to cover it up as a cough.

max blinked. once, twice, three times, looking around with wide eyes. david realized he seemed incredibly uncomfortable being put on the spot in front of everyone.

before max could force himself to say anything, david clapped his hands together loudly. "okay, campers! you guys go get some chow so you'll be all fueled up for our _birthday_ activities today!" he yelled as cheerily as he could despite the worry in his chest. 

everyone dispersed into their own conversations, rushing to be first in line for breakfast. nikki yelled for max to save her and neil seats as she snatched a tray.

max turned his gaze to david, glaring hard. "what the _hell_ was all of this, david?" max hissed through his teeth. david furrowed his eyebrows confusedly, looking at the boy fidgeting below him.

gwen put her hands on her hips, throwing down a glare with the equal amount of force to max. "yo, knock it off. david worked hard on this shit, max!" she reprimanded with a scoff. "i don't get how you can be so grumpy, _even_ on your own damn birthday!" she expressed exasperatedly.

max seemed to look more uncomfortable than angry now, he began fiddling with the strings on his hoodie, glaring at the wooden floor, his cheeks slightly darkening.

david's expression softened at the display of vulnerability from the usually hotheaded child beneath him. david kneeled down so he was at eye-level with max. "hey bud, what's up?" he asked quietly, trying to get him to talk.

max glanced up at gwen, who's expression had also grown gentler, she hunched over so she was closer to max as a silent attempt to encourage him to say something. he was never this quiet for this long.

max suddenly seemed more interested in the party decorations around him than anything else as he refused to make eye contact with either of his counselors.

"you can't laugh, okay?" he asked harshly, forcing his words to sound threatening, but failing. david and gwen shared a look. "you know we won't, max. what's wrong?" david asked in a soothing voice.

the younger boy let out a mix of a scoff and a sigh. "i just...i've never had- like a birthday party or whatever the fuck this is before." he said quickly, examining his nails and trying to play it off as casual.

david and gwen shared a quick look of confusion before averting their eyes back to max.

"oh, is there something else you do on your birthday that you'd rather do? you know we've got-" before gwen could even finish her sentence, max interrupted her harshly. "no, you idiots! i don't celebrate my birthday! it just happens, okay? my parents, they dont-" max cuts himself off with a groan, running his hand down his face in a frustrated manner. 

oh.

_oh._

david and gwen looked at each other once more, both of their faces sculpted into morbid realization.

"jesus christ." gwen muttered, rubbbing her temples. david stayed on the ground at eye-level with max. the boy looked nervously at all the decorations and the big banner with ' _HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAX!_ ' painted on in big letters. david felt anger and sadness stir in his stomach. no wonder max got so overwhelmed so quick.

david exhaled sharply. _what kind of parents don't even celebrate their own child's birthday?_ he thought bitterly. 

he shook his head, as if to shake away the thought. "okay, that's okay. nothing to be ashamed about, max. it's not your fault!" he reassured sweetly.

"i understand if you don't want to do the activi-" before david could finish, max cut him off. "you kidding? you really think i'd pass up a day where everyone has to listen to me? if this is gonna be the first birthday i celebrate, i'm gonna make it good, camp man." max scoffed, his signature smirk creeping up his lips.

david found a smile of his own rising softly. "okay, max. whatever you want to do, alright?" he asked, trying to push down the seething anger for max's parents. he just couldn't understand them. sure, max caused trouble every now and then and yes, he had a bit of a potty-mouth, but seriously?

david could never imagine _not_ caring for max.

when david rose and ruffled max's hair as gwen went off to go get their activities prepared, david sighed and smiled a bittersweet grin.

before max could walk off, david called out to him. "hey, max!"

max turned around on his heel and david took in the sight of the now 11 year old boy. he was still short for sure, but his eyes were wise beyond his years. sometimes it upset david, how grown up and mature an 11 year old had to be, but honestly? he wouldn't change max for the world.

max had his eyebrows raised in question, "what?"

david breathed out a heavy, happy sigh. "happy birthday."

max looked like he was going to shoot back some angry or hurtful retort, but clearly thought twice. he bit his lip to try to hide the very clear grin that was beginning to form as he looked at the balloon that david drew a doodle of max in a party hat with sharpie on. max looked at david, his eyes grateful.

"thanks, david."


End file.
